


All Shook Up

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shevine, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Blake and Adam seem to be falling into a normal (for a rock star and his country singer boyfriend, at least) domestic life together, a major earthquake hits LA and gives them a new set of challenges to face together. Can loss, fear, and having to start over again make their relationship stronger than ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fulfill this request on ShevineFanFic on Tumblr: 
> 
> I know it’s not request day, i keep missing it, but is it ok if i leave a request anyway? if not you can just ignore it. I would love to read a shevine fanfic about the earthquake that happened the other week on LA. Thanks!

When Blake and Adam decided to take their relationship   
to full time, long term commitment status, it meant   
they were going to be doing a bit of travelling. Though   
LA was growing on the country star, he would always   
need time back in Oklahoma to grow things and hunt   
things. Just like the rock star, while he appreciated   
the natural beauty of the Sooner State, he couldn't   
give up the unique cultural vibe of his home town   
completely. 

So they started on a system of switching back and forth   
between Tishimingo and LA. At least for their down   
time, which wasn't much given how hot both of their   
careers were at the moment. During the seasons of "The   
Voice" they would take their downtime on Blake's ranch   
in Oklahoma. And when the show was on hiatus, their   
downtime would be spent at Adam's house in the hills of   
Los Angeles. 

Perhaps that had been the easiest part about two men   
who had always been with women getting used to life   
with another man. It was a challenge, but one that was   
well worth it considering they were crazy about each   
other. They were quiet about their relationship, but   
they also were at a point where they didn't need take   
any pains to hide it either. What they had was built to   
last, unlike fame. 

That particular morning was one month away from the   
start of a new season, so when they both managed to   
have a week off at the same time, they were spending it   
in LA. Sleeping in was a rare treat, one that both of   
the men enjoyed with a relish. Which was what they were   
doing when everything around them started to shake. 

"Blake..." Adam groaned and rolled onto his back. "Stop   
shaking the bed." 

Blake's snoring cut off as the shaking got more   
intense. "Mmm..wha...?" 

Adam was a lighter sleeper than his partner and an LA   
native, so it took only a second or two for him to make   
the connection. "Oh shit." His eyes widened and he   
sprang out of bed. "Shit...Blake...get up..." 

"Huh?" Blake opened his eyes just as something in the   
bathroom felt off the sink and shattered. "What the   
fuck?!" 

He grabbed Blake's hand and pulled him out of bed. The   
mirror above the dresser fell off the wall and   
shattered into thousands of tiny shards of glass. Adam   
felt them cut into the skin all over his body but he   
kept moving, pushing Blake when he froze. He had been   
taught from a very early age that you went to the   
doorway in an earthquake. 

Adam pulled Blake into the bedroom doorway and guided   
the other man's hands to the the door frame. Blake went   
to his knees and he fell in behind him, arms wrapped   
around him from behind. He could feel the other man   
shaking against his chest. 

"It's okay...it'll be over soon." He wished he was   
bigger than Blake so he could get closer to his ear,   
but he got as close as he could, holding him tightly.   
"Just close your eyes..." 

All around them, the house shuddered and shook. Bangs   
and crashes rang out, sometimes one by one, others   
times several at a time. Adam was sure he heard Blake   
let out a few sobs between the noises, though he   
couldn't tell for sure without being able to see his   
face. 

"It's okay..." Adam kept repeating over and over again   
all the while knowing it wasn't. The house was coming   
apart around them. It wasn't just a little tremor this   
time, it was the big one that they had been warned   
about for years. 

The shaking slowly tapered off until it was over. He   
opened his mouth to say something, and then there was a   
huge crash, so loud it hurt his ears. Blake yelled in   
fear and let go of the doorpost, turning around in   
Adam's arm and grabbing on tightly to the other man.   
Above them the lights snapped off and plaster dust   
filled in the air. 

And then...silence. 

"Fuck..." Blake rasped against Adam's chest, his large   
body shaking against the other man's smaller frame.   
"Just...fuck...man..." 

"Fuck is right." Adam slumped against the doorpost   
behind them, still holding Blake tightly. "Are you   
okay?" 

"I..I think so..." He finally pulled back and looked at   
Adam, his face dusty except for two tear streaks   
running down from his eyes to his chin. "Are you?" 

"Yeah." 

He wrapped his arms around Blake's neck and pulled him   
close until their foreheads pressed together. The   
country star was still shaking and breathing heavily,   
but Adam hadn't realized until that moment he was doing   
the same thing. Even after a few big quakes in his   
early teens, this one had totally shocked him. 

There was another crash in the living room and this   
time it hurt Adam's ears. He realized then it wasn't   
safe to just sit there and thank God they'd survived.   
It wasn't completely over. First they had to get out. 

"Come on..." He stood up, urging Blake to his feet. "We   
gotta grab some clothes and get the hell out of dodge   
here...the house..." 

When he stood up a a wave of dizziness went through   
him, as the grim realization sunk in. His house was   
collapsing. Maybe they had five hours, but it could be   
five minutes. Or even five seconds. He pushed the   
thought of what it really meant that his home was   
likely destroyed out of his mind and concentrated on   
the most important task...getting him and Blake out in   
one piece. The rest would be covered by insurance. 

Blake stood up, but he didn't move away from the   
doorway. His face was a mask of shock and fear. Adam   
wished he could just pick the other man up as easily as   
Blake was able to throw him over his own shoulder. But   
he had to get him out. 

"Blake..." Adam took two steps away from the door   
frame, wincing when his bare foot went down on   
something sharp. "Fuck..." 

He grabbed his foot a moment, then let go and hobbled   
over towards the dresser to get some clothes for them.   
He picked his way carefully through all the stuff   
strewn on the ground, grasping the handle of the drawer   
and tugging on it. 

"Shit...you're bleeding..." Blake's voice came and   
finally the sight of the blood moved him out from the   
doorway. He hurried to Adam without watching where his   
own feet were going. "You're bleeding a lot. We   
need...we need shoes..." 

Blake bent down to fish his cowboy boots and Adam's   
sneakers out from under the bed, his motions more than   
a little panicked. The sneakers were thrown up on the   
bed and Blake yanked the boots onto his feet still   
kneeling on the floor. Adam thought to make a comment   
about not knowing the country singer was so flexiable   
then decided beter of it when he heard the ceiling   
above them start creaking. 

"Fuck!" He sat down on the bed, jamming a sneaker on   
each foot, then tucked the clothing he'd grabbed under   
his arm. "Come on...we gotta go now..." 

Adam grabbed Blake's arm with his free arm and they   
scrabbled over the various items strewn over the floor.   
He was still too much into survival mode to realize it   
was his life covering the floors of the house. Perhaps   
because he realized in the back of his mind that the   
ceiling was starting to sag and the roof was   
threatening to snuff the life out of him...and the   
person most important to him. 

They were just out of the bedroom when the ceiling gave   
way and collapsed into the room. The entire house shook   
and they were thrown down to the ground, still arm in   
arm. Debris and chunks of ceiling plaster fell in   
clumps around them from the hallway, light fixtures   
exploding as they hit the ground. 

"Shit..." Blake groaned, his free hand going to his   
head. 

"Come on..." Adam tasted blood in his mouth, but forced   
himself up. Though Blake outweighted him by at least   
fifty pounds, somehow he got the other man back up to   
his feet too. "We gotta get out..." 

He could feel a thousand little pains shooting through   
his body and judging by the way Blake kept grunting, he   
was about in the same shape. But somehow they kept   
going, putting one foot in front of the other, holding   
each other up. 

The front door was jammed, the frame a bit skewed to   
the side. Adam groaned and opened his mouth to say   
something, but instead was surprised by Blake kicking   
the door. On the second kick it burst open and runners   
of morning sun reached into them like a life line. 

"Almost there..." Adam felt Blake sag against him.   
"Come on, Big Country..." 

He had to half drag the other man out the door, but   
somehow they made it. Once they were fully out in the   
sunshine, Adam felt his own legs give out on him. They   
tumbled to the grass together. 

"Holy shit...what a wake up call," Blake groaned from   
beside him. He reached out and wrapped his arm around   
Adam, breathing hard. "Fuck..."

"Ditto." Adam turned his cheek against the cold   
wetness of the dew that still clung to the green   
blades. It felt so good on his aching body. In a minute   
he would need to get up and make sure Blake was okay.   
His own foot hurt like a son of a bitch and the rest of   
him wasn't too far behind. But for just this moment he   
wanted to feel that cold dew on his body and soak in   
the fact he was alive.

All around them the silence was being pierced by shouts   
and sirens. As darkness closed in on Adam, he realized   
it was a morning he would never forget...and probably   
LA wouldn't any time soon either.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam wasn't sure how long he was out, but when he   
opened his eyes next he was on his back and a young   
woman with a stetoscope around his head was peering   
down at him with concern. The sun was still shining   
brightly and it hurt his eyes a little. He felt a bit   
dazed, not sure what he was doing laying on the lawn.   
Then he remembered the earthquake, the house falling   
apart around him and...

"Blake!" He sat up quickly, then had to plant his hands   
on the ground to keep from toppling back over again. 

"Careful..." The paramedic adominished him. "He's right   
over there, my partner is looking at him."

"I need to..." He glanced at the medic. "I need to see   
him. Is he okay?" 

"I think so," She nodded and helped him to his feet   
slowly. "Do you have pain anywhere?" 

"Just a bit in my head," Adam stepped down and then   
hissed as he was reminded of stepping on something   
sharp in the bedroom. "Shit! And...I cut my foot..." 

"Okay, stay right there." The paramedic helped him   
balance as he lifted his foot off the ground, dirt   
irritating the nasty gash. She looked over her shoulder   
and yelled at someone, presumably her partner. "Ford!   
Get a stretcher over here!"

Adam protested immediately. "No..no...I just want to   
see my friend's okay."

"We're going there either way," She gave him a slight,   
wry smile. "But I'd prefer to you not to get a ton of   
dirt into your foot on the way, because it's going to   
hurt like hell coming out. And it's going to be a long   
wait in the ER. City's been flattened." 

He was so surprised at the news of his beloved city   
that he had to stop and stare at the paramedic a   
moment. Then his legs felt wobbly and he was grateful   
for the stretcher that was suddenly behind him, sitting   
down with a hard thump. She had to be exaggerating,   
right? 

One glance back at his house told him she couldn't be   
too far off. Part of the roof was caved in, he could   
see from where he sat, and there was debris all over   
the front yard. Even more alarming, he could hear   
sirens all through the air. This area of the hills had   
houses that were a bit secluded. And that was the first   
time it crossed his mind to question how the paramedic   
had known to find him. His front yard wasn't exactly on   
the street and behind a gate.

Relief flowed through him as he realized that Blake   
must have called for help. When the stretcher went down   
the hill a bit to where the ambulance was parked in the   
driveway, he got confirmation. Blake was sitting on the   
floor of the ambulance, his long legs dangling over the   
bumper. He was making a face as the male paramedic   
inspected a gash on his head. His arm was in a sling   
and as they got closer Adam could see he was bruised   
and scraped up, but his cowboy was in one piece. 

"You look like hell," Blake observed when they were   
finally reunited. 

"You don't look much better." Adam shot back, but there   
was a warmth to it. 

He hopped off the stretcher, careful not to set his   
injured foot back down on the grass, and sat down next   
to Blake, watching the male paramedic inspect his   
boyfriend's head. 

"Is this going to lower his IQ? 'Cus he can't stand to   
lose any points." 

"Asshole," Blake muttered, rolling his eyes. 

The female paramedic kneeled down and started looking   
at the cut on Adam's foot, frowning. She shook her head   
a little. "This is really deep. You might have damaged   
some tendons." 

Adam cringed as she touched the injury, making a sound   
that was definitely not manly. Blake's free hand went   
to squeeze his knee gently. He glanced at his   
boyfriend, glad for the support. 

"Well, I think we're taking them both in." The male   
paramedic nodded slowly. "I also want them both checked   
for concussions if they both lost unconsciousness." 

"I might have lost unconsciousness, but I can still   
hear just fine." Blake pointed out, giving the male   
paramedic a bit of side eye. 

The medic seemed to take it in stride, though, giving   
him a little smile and lifting his hands. "Sorry,   
Blake. It's an old habit me and Maggie got. Isn't that   
right, Magster?" 

"Oh shut up," Maggie stood up and took off her gloves.   
"Come on, boys, each of you take a stretcher. You can   
sit up. I don't want Blake doing anything to aggravate   
that shoulder before we get to the hospital. When   
there's a big trauma event, the nurses get less   
generous with the pain medication. Too busy." 

Blake and Adam exchanged looks and obeyed the female   
medic. There was something her that gave Adam the   
impression she could kick their asses with one hand   
tied behind her back even though she wasn't much bigger   
than Christina. 

*******

Maggie the Medic had been right, it had taken nearly   
six hours for some X-Rays and stitches. Though Blake   
had tried to insist on them staying in the same room, a   
nurse with the personality of Godzilla quickly told him   
they had too many people to deal with to cater to   
anyone that day. So at that point Adam and Blake parted   
company for several hours.

During that period Adam at one point found himself   
waiting with five other people in a room built for two   
patients. They all also had non-life threatening,   
mostly minor injuries and they also had stories. One by   
one they took turns recounting what they'd experienced   
that morning, though Adam had edited Blake out of his   
version. 

Of course, when things quieted down it would come out   
that he and Blake were both there that morning and came   
out of the house together in their underwear, but they   
would deal with it when it happened. They knew sooner   
or later their relationship would come out, and after   
those minutes of thinking something terrible had   
happened to Blake, Adam wasn't sure how much he cared   
about that at all anymore. Tragedy had this way of   
putting it all into perspective.

And a tragedy it was. In another room Adam occupied for   
awhile there was a TV. Maggie the Medic hadn't been   
wrong about that either, LA was in pretty bad shape.   
Or, more accurately, LA looked like a war zone. It hurt   
to see his beloved home town in such a state. 

When Adam had finally signed his release and was turned   
loose, he was relieved to see Blake waiting for him in   
the crowded lobby. His arm was still in a sling and he   
had a bandage on his head. Over all, his cowboy still   
looked pretty damn rough...but also he was the most   
beautiful person he'd ever seen in that moment. 

"Hey..." His own forward motion was a bit impeded by   
the ace bandage encasing his left foot and the   
crutches, but he got there soon enough. 

"Dislocated shoulder, four stitches in my head." Blake   
announced to Adam, glancing him up and down. "And I   
think we both need to put some damn clothes on." 

Adam chuckled, glancing down at themselves. They were   
both still shirtless even though they had scrouged   
sweat pants out of the gym bag the rock star kept in   
his car. They were four inches too short on Blake,   
showing off his hairy ankles, but it was a good look on   
him. 

"A lot of women wanted to see you shirtless, cowboy."   
He joked lightly. "And I got sixteen stitches in my   
foot and they won't let me walk on it for two weeks so   
I don't pull them out." 

"Is this a competition?" Blake smirked and clapped Adam   
on the shoulder with his good hand, then turned   
serious. "Listen, I've been making some calls. Your   
house isn't safe and the place I rented isn't in much   
better condition. I think I found a hotel room, but   
it's like forty five minutes away. Feel up to a little   
car ride?" 

Adam nodded and sighed, thinking of his house. "Yeah. I   
gotta make some calls when we get down make sure-" 

"Your mother is fine." Blake interuppted him. "And your   
father is fine. And your brother is fine. Your mother   
wanted us to come stay with her, but she's already got   
your brother and a few cousins, so I didn't think you'd   
want to intrude." 

He was honestly touched that Blake would think to call   
his family when Adam himself didn't, but that was on eo   
fhte things that made him fall in love with the country   
singer. "Thanks. I appreciate it." 

Blake guided Adam outside and to the SUV his assistant   
had driven over to take them to the hotel. He was   
hovering a step behind him and Adam had to admit it was   
nice having someone care that much, making sure no one   
tripped him on his crutches or that he didn't catch   
them on anything and trip himself. 

Once they were in the van, they didn't have to keep up   
a facade of braveness or being just best friends. As   
soon as the door closed, Adam slipped his arms around   
Blake's waist and Blake rested his head on his   
shoulder, sighing tiredly. 

"Been one hell of a day," He pointed out. 

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "I don't think it's going to get   
easier for awhile. But we have each other...that's what   
counts." 

Blake made no reply, but Adam felt lips press warmly   
against the side of his neck. He smiled a little and   
nestled against the other man's larger body. Between   
the stress of the day and their respective injuries,   
they were both exhausted. It didn't take long for the   
SUV travelling out of LA to lull them both to sleep.


End file.
